Imagine
by Maiasaura93
Summary: She was 17 and in her last year. On the night of the final battle she gets sent back to a time where almost all of their present problems started. Rewriting time isn't easy when you're doing it alone. SB/OC. The begining of the story takes place in 2008.
1. Chapter 1

**You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love.**

*note* All characters that died before DH are alive and fighting in the war. *note*

The war in this story takes place in 2008. So that would mean with Harry, Hermione, and Ron being 17 they were born in 1990.  
Time Travel Story

Sirius/OC

-The last few moments during the war.-

She looked around while shooting spells and curses out of her wand. All around her people were falling down dead. Screaming was the only sound she could hear in her ears. Finally she saw a small clearing in the fight and ran towards it. Reaching it she saw that the clearing was actually occupied by 7 order members and 6 death eaters not counting Voldemort.

She remembered her last meeting with Dumbledore. The wizened old man had explained her heritage.

Since she was young she was raised by Severus Snape and thought him to be an older brother of sorts.

Severus had told her that when she was 2 years old Voldemort killed her mother and father, orphaning her just days before he tried to kill Harry. In way it was true, except for the small detail that Voldemort **was** her father. For a while Voldemort and Tom Riddle were two people living in one body. When he was with her mom he was just Tom, but at moments of heightened emotions like anger, he became Voldemort. Over time Voldemort gained enough control over the body to be out almost all the time. When he got wind of the prophecy he went to his wife and told her that she could either join him or be killed. She rejected him. Just before he said the 2 condemning words Tom gained control and told her to wipe his memories of his daughter. She only had a few moments so the spell was not completely strong enough to last through the years.

Dumbledore explained that the magical surge when she was born was what made her what she was.

As she was leaving the room Dumbledore, with his back to her said that her mom was his daughter, Aurora.

It took a while to swallow all that he said.

Now she looked upon the battle in front of her. There was Harry, Hermione and Ron. Then there was Sirius, Remus, Fred and of course George. Looking to the death eaters she could only recognize Voldemort, Malfoy Sr. and Bellatrix.

She shook her head to rid herself of the memory and ran forward to help her friends in their struggles. She yelled Harry's name and cast a shield spell to stop the offensive spell heading his way. As she arrived next to him Voldemort saw her fully. Doing a double take he took a tentative step forward saying "Aurora?" That was all the distraction that was needed. A green light erupted along with numerous shouts of 'Avada Kedavra' and engulfed the clearing.

Waking up she looked around and found herself in the great hall with all the injured and deceased. She was soon grabbed by 3 pairs of arms.

"Thank god you're okay!' a female voice she recognized as Hermione.

"We thought you had died." Harry stepped back.

"Sorry for worrying you" she said with a small smirk. "So. What happened?"

"Well, we don't really know to be honest. Last thing any of us remember was a green light. The witnesses say that the light became some type of bubble like thing. Nobody knows more than that except for the fact when the light dissapeared we were all unconscious and the death eaters and Voldemort were dead. Bloody lucky if you ask me." Ron spoke up from behind her.

"Nobody on our side was hurt from that right?" She asked, nervously checking the room for others.

Harry looked away and Hermione and Ron placed their hands on his shoulders.

"We... uh we lo... lost...we lost Sirius,..... Remus, Tonks, Moody and..... and Dumbledore." Hermione explained with silent tears falling from her eyes.

Ron looked over to the staff table then back to the trio's friend and said softly, "She didn't mention that we lost one other. We lost Professor Snape. I.... I'm sorry"

For the first time in over 7 years she felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Reaching up her hand she wiped away a single falling tear and looked at the glistening thing in the palm of her hand.  
Jumping of the bed she was sitting on was not a good idea. As she hit the ground she was jolted back to the memory of Dumbledore telling her of her heritage again except this time the memory was  
different. Instead of leaving immediatly she turned around as Dumbledore handed her a package with her name on it. As she left he had said "With this maybe we can all survive this. Remember  
only 5 times Miss Riddle. This all is not irreversable. Good luck." Then when she put her hand on the handle on the knob and opened the door he said the last line from the last memory.

Slipping her hand into her pocket she found the package and held it up to eye level. Harry and Ron eyed the package suspiciously and then looked at Hermione, who shrugged and reached for her wand, and back to the eyes of their friend  
on the ground. She grabbed the opening and before Hermione, Harry or Ron had a chance to stop her, ripped the package open. A blinding light engulfed her and a wave of euphoria hit her.

As the world blacked out she vaugely remembers hearing the trio simutaneously calling, "NAKITA!"


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2 - Welcome home

"Sirius Black you give those back right now!"

"But Evans…" The young shaggy haired man tried to explain.

"Don't you 'But Evans' me. I told you I wouldn't tolerate you taking my potions notes this year. Copy your own, you overgrown wart!" Lily Evans glared at him as he answered.

"Well I would but Slughorn's voice just puts me to sleep." Sirius pouted.

"Aw poor baby, hand them over." The irate red0head snapped back from across the Gryffindor table. Watching the event was Remus Lupin and James Potter, Lily's boyfriend. Feeling the need to stand up for one of his best friends James placed his hand over Lily's and took a deep breath.

"Now Lily dear, would it really be such a bad thing to let Pads borrow your notes? You know he's absolute rubbish in potions." James cringed at the glare she sent him.

"Exactly thank you Prongs….Hey I'm not complete rubbish!" Sirius and James began to banter back and forth about how Sirius was in Potions. Hearing enough Remus sighed. Last night was the full moon and he still had a huge headache even after he had seen Madame Pomfrey. Standing Remus reached over Sirius and snagged the notes from his hand and placed them in front of Lily.

"Oi, Moony why'd you…" Sirius began to Remus but was interrupted by the now standing Lily.

"thank you Remus. Now I'm going to Ancient Runes and you three should be finishing your DADA essay's. See you later Remus, James." After a death glare to Sirius, Lily promptly gave James a small quick kiss and left the Great Hall.

"Look mate, either I stepped in or you would've been hurt. Bad might I add." Remus said patting Sirius on the back.

"You really think she would have…" Sirius left off staring after Lily.

"No I would've."

Two heads swivelled towards the sandy blonde who was now cheerily buttering some toast.

-------------------------------------

So have you given any thought to what I said the other day?" Lucius Malfoy looked over at his best friend, Severus.

"Yes I'm fairly positive. We can go to…." The dark haired Slytherin never finished. A loud "BANG" resounded through the hall. Soft at first but gradually a scream could be heard until it was so loud people were covering their ears for protection. As the outline of a body was beginning to appear in the middle of the hall. The outline became more visible until a young woman could be seen in the foetal position and the scream took form as a NO.

-------------------------------------

It hurt. Everything was on fire, every joint, every limb, all of it. At first it was just a tingle but now it was as if someone had doused her in kerosene and lit her a blaze. Voices were all around her, loud and jumbled. Visions danced in her head, first there was Remus. Dead on the ground, familiar claw marks littered his body. His skin was torn from his muscle and the muscle from bone. Then Severus being tortured, writhing on the ground in pain. Marks from a whip marred his back and legs. Lastly was Sirius. Just lying there on the grass. There was a person crouching over him with a wand in their hand. Slowly they stood up and looked at her. One look at the face and she Screamed.

"NO!" left her mouth in a more deafening tone than the screams of pain earlier. The voices began to quiet until just one spoke and peaceful darkness consumed her.


End file.
